Dethfic
by T.F. Author
Summary: Just something I started working on XD There *is* an OC but I don't know what to do with her yet. I will kill a kitten for every review I don't get. RELEASE THE KITTIES! Rated T Because it's Metalocalypse
1. Dethmeeting

The crowd was roaring as Dethklok took the stage, two people had already been killed. Amy had no idea why she had let Scott and Julie drag her there. "Those damn Metal heads are going to get me killed." Amy sighed deeply, it didn't really matter that she had spoken out loud because her words were lost in the mob. She looked on to the stage and saw the lead singer flipping off the crowd, which they seemed to love. The bassist, a fat and grotesque looking Neanderthal, took the opportunity to urinate on the crowd below him. Amy took a step back in disgust.

The man behind Amy tripped her and threw her over. She hadn't realized that going to see some dinky metal band would get her trampled. Amy shrieked as a woman kicked her in the face, "MURDERFACE! HAVE MY BABIES!" Blood was now pouring freely from Amy's mouth and she had to get out of there, she found the opportunity to get up but then a man fell on her.

Well, most of a man.

Amy screamed as a dismembered head fell in her lap. The owner of the head was rolling down the lawn and tripping several people. A man dressed like an executioner grabbed Amy and fled toward the stage. The man was split in half by a live wire and Amy fell back to the ground. She looked up in terror as people were getting trampled and dismembered. She whipped her head around toward the stage and saw the band playing. A woman who was on fire was crawling towards Amy and screaming, "HELP ME! OH DEAR GOD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!". Amy shrieked in horror and crawled onto the stage, up and away from the dying people. She buried her head in between her legs and sobbed.

The band stopped playing when a man, who was on fire, crawled on stage and the rhythm guitarist threw up. A man in an executioner outfit arrived to throw the man offstage and the rhythm guitarist ran and tripped over Amy, hitting his head on the platform. The lead guitarist walked over to Amy and scoffed, "Stupids Tokis always makings a mess about things. I can'ts even play throughs one setslists without hims messings ups." Amy looked up at the tall blonde man, the only thing she could say was, "You're not from around here, are you?" He scoffed again, " Maybes you has not heards of mees, I ams Skwisgaar Skiwgelf and I ams zeh lead guitar of Dethkolk. Or haves you comes to our concerts withouts knowings zat?" Amy shook her head and wiped blood from around her lips, " I don't really listen to metal." Skwisgaar scoffed again, " doesn't listens to metal! Don'ts makes me laugh! Hey Toki! This girls don'ts listens to metals!" Toki's unconscious body lay there, with blood gathering around it. " I think you should get him to a doctor!" Amy got up and rushed to his side. Skwisgaar turned around and started to walk away, "I don'ts wants to spoils him you know! I gots him a candies dish and I thinks that's enoughs for one weeks, don'ts yous?" Amy shook the unconscious man and started calling out for help.

Hours Later

The band's manager had let Amy stay with Toki after she agreed to be chaperoned by several "Klokateer" at all times. This was after the fact that she had saved his life by being obnoxiously loud and hysterical (Eventually a doctor had heard her and helped Toki wake up after a full 3 minutes of unconsciousness). Toki was fine, for the most part, but his concussion kept him rather loopy.  
>Toki was babbling about his Deddybear in a similar accent to Skwisgaar's " I has a deddiesbear! he's so cute anf fluffies! You shoulds see him pretty ladies!" Amy smiled and patted his leg, she didn't know what to make of this random childishness. "Okay Toki, I'll let you show it to me later." Toki looked dazed, " Deddybears is a he I thinks." With that, Toki fell back into his pillow.<br>The remaining members of Dethklok were hiding behind the door frame, trying to peek into the room. Pickles whispered, " Hey Nathan, who do you think that broad is?" "Damnit I don't know! She's probably his girlfriend or something!" Nathan growled angrily. " Well that's nice, why don't the broads go after me when I get hurt on stage!" ( I don't feel like writing out his lisp, sorry XD)

"Murderface, just shut the hell up!"  
>"Thats wasn'ts verys nice Pickle!"<br>"Dude! Just Shut the hell up!"  
>Nathan grunted loudly at them and Pickles flailed his arms, trying to hit Murderface.<p>

Amy had limped over to the quarreling band mates and had leaned against the door frame. "I'm not his girlfriend, just concerned." Skwisgaar wheeled around to face her, " Ohs yeah? Why ares yous concerned you golds diggings whore? Tryings to takes our Tokis aways?" Amy started laughing madly, disarming Skwisgaar, "Oh please! It was just my fault he tripped and BESIDES! I didn't even know Dethklok existed until a week ago!"

Pickles looked at her incredulously, "How the hell do you not know Dethklok exists?"

"Yeah! We're like the world's 7th largest . . . something . . ." Nathan started mumbling to himself.  
>Amy blushed, " I just don't like metal, sorry"<p> 


	2. Dethjob

Amy had invited the band into the room, but none of them would enter. They preferred to, "Stay outside so that Toki don't know that we're here." Amy fell asleep on the armchair next to the bed; it'd been a while since she had slept, what with the 2 hour flight to Mordhaus and the 2 days staying awake with Scott.

_" Come on Amy, just stay awake with me and Julie! Then we can sleep after the concert!"_

"_Scott, I don't know. I have a feeling." _

_ "Don't worry about it!"_

Amy felt tears roll down her face when she woke up. In some bizarre-o way, she had loved Scott. She sat up and wiped the tears away. It was very dark in the Mordhaus infirmary; it was probably around one A.M. , and her Klokateers were gone. Amy wondered if she was even supposed to be awake when she heard the sound of somebody shifting their weight, she turned around and saw Charles Foster Offdenson standing there, in his PJ's no less. His hair was ruffled and he looked tired, "Do you know why we make fans sign the liability waivers before each show?" Amy shook her head, "Not really. Like I've been telling everyone, I didn't even know that Dethklok existed until last week."

Charles looked stern, even when this under dressed, "Because, what happened last night happens at, ah, pretty much every show; whether it's an international incident or, ah, the slaughter of a thousand or so fans." Amy's eyes got big, "That sounds . . . brutal." Charles almost smiled, "That's something Nathan would say." Amy smiled, "This band sounds like a handful, Mr. Offdenson. It must be quite a bit of hard work to take care of them." Charles finally smiled, "For the record, I try."

Toki began to stir again and Charles got up, "It's, ah, better not to let my boys see me unprofessionally, I'm sorry I should, ah, go." Amy nodded and waved as he left. She looked at his feet and noticed that he'd had, of all things, bunny slippers. She giggled. Toki's eyes opened, " Amys? Is that's you? Ams you still theres?" Amy put her hand on Toki's leg, "Yeah I'm here, get some rest okay? You have a stage three concussion." Toki pouted, " I's been sleepins for too many days nows. I wants to stays up past my bed times fors once." Amy sighed, " Okay but if you feel sick." Toki nodded.

" Amys? Has you ever hads traumatics experience?" She thought about it, " Well sort of, A man attacked me once and it took me a few years in the mental hospital to get over it." Toki sat up, looking confused, " Hows dids he attacks you?" Amy went cold, the hair on her neck began to stand up and the air got thin, "It's . . . it's not important. What about you Toki?" Toki nodded, "I was asbuses by my dads and mums. I stills has da scars, wanna sees?" Amy nodded a little and Toki removed his shirt. Sure enough, on his back there were quite a few scars. He was also surprisingly muscular. She sat back down, "I'm so sorry Toki. When did you get away from them?" Toki shrugged, " I don'ts remembers much abouts it. Don'ts wants to talks anymores, ams gettings tired."

Amy nodded, " I agree, good night Toki" Toki smiled and whispered, " Goods nights news best friends" Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

**One Week Later**

"Well Amy, it was nice to have you here to look after Toki." Charles was seeing Amy to the door, alone. "Don't worry about it Mr. Offdenson! It was wonderful, thank you for letting me stay!" Amy bowed a little and was about to turn around when Charles said, " I'm sorry for the way the rest of the boys treated you. They mean well." Amy laughed, " Is *that* why you saw me off? Don't worry about it! I know how family is. I have two older brothers myself." Amy extended her hand, " It was nice to meet you and the boys, Mr. Offdenson!" Charles took her hand and shook it lightly, " Again, I do apologize." Amy shook her head and laughed, " Don't worry about it!" He looked sternly into her eyes and nodded.

Amy started to get into the makeshift elevator when Toki ran out towards her, " AMYS! Don'ts leave just yet!" She turned around and smiled, Toki ran up to her and showed her his finger. "Ams still hurts!" Indeed, there was a little cut on his finger. It was also fresh. Amy laughed again, "Toki, I have a life I should get back to you know! My parents are probably worried sick, I need to go to . . ." Amy trailed off as she remembered the obituary of her ex boyfriend, Scott. "I have to go to a funeral. . . I can't stay forever and talk to you about your Deddybear" Toki looked upset, "And whys not! We coulds has fun heres! Right heres! Forevers and evers!"

"I'm behind in my rent, I mean ,I'd love to stay, but I live out there! I have a life outside of Mordhaus!" Toki almost started to cry, "Is it becauses we's too metals here? We coulds builds you a rooms, a reals nice one! Withs buttersflies and flowers, makes you go wowee!" Amy hugged him and started laughing, "Toki. . ." Charles walked up behind them and said smugly, " I'm going to need several background checks and a well written resume. Perhaps any and all mugshots that you have." Amy looked at Charles questioningly, "What do you mean?" Charles grimly smiled, "I'm pretty sure my employer has just hired you."

"Hired? To do what?" Charles shrugged and smiled, "This way Ms . . . .?" Charles mentally kicked himself for not knowing anything but her first name. By now, if he was on the top of his game, He would have already run 3 of the 7 background checks. He would know her SSN and the exact moment she was born, but here he only knew the first name of a girl he had let so close to his bread and butter. _What if it turned out that she was an assassin?_

He looked at her, all 5'3" of her, and decided that it *was* possible. She was definitely compact enough to kill. Her hair was approximately down to her shoulders, but she wasn't muscular. She was too . . . fleshy to be a good assassin. Charles decided to keep an eye on her anyways, just in case. Amy noticed Charles looking her up and down and blushed intensly, "My last name is Lillen." Charles nodded, and proceeded to escort her back into Mordhaus.

Meanwhile, at the "Super Top Secret Booze Meeting of People In Dethklok, Except Murderface and Toki"

"Pickle, whys is it thats Tokis has beens talkings to this girl?"

"I don't know dude, but I don't like it."

Nathan slammed a fist down on the table, " There are other things we need to talk about. Like writing songs."

"Nat'ans we's alreadys gots like sevens songs! We justs needs to records!"

Pickles added in, " And for dat we need Toki!"

Nathan stood up and glared darkly into absolutely nothing, " SO WE MUST KIDNAP HIM!"

"Dude! He's in our band; let's just call a band meeting."

"Oh, THEN WE WILL HAVE A BAND MEETING AND IT WILL BE THE MOST BRUTAL OF ALL BAND MEETINGS!"

There was a small knock on the door and Charles walked in, " Ah, Nathan, you were ah, yelling again." Nathan glared at him, "YOU F(Riff)CKING ROBOT GET OUT OF

HERE WE'RE HAVING A SECRET MEETING!" Nathan was shaking with anger. Charles looked around, " In the, ah, quiet room?" "WE NEEDED TO THINK!", Nathan roared while Charles pinched his nose in exasperation, " Well, ah, Toki hired that new girl and we're

running background checks. Just thought I'd let you know." "GET. OUT!"

"Ah, okay then. Have fun."

Nathan sat back down and stared at his hands, he grumbled, " Well I think that went well."

Pickles stared at him, " What the hell, dude? It's the Motherf(riff)cking quiet room!"

Nathan glared at Pickles," I F(riff)CKING KNOW THAT! NOW SHUT UP!"

The band sat there in silence in the aura of the quiet room, finally Nathan spoke up again, " Why the f(riff)ck do we even need a quiet room? We're a METAL BAND!"

Skwisgaar thought about it then stated, " Remembers? We weres drunks and we wanteds to builds a place where we coulds romance da ladies!

Just then the door swung open and Toki ran in dragging Amy, " AND THIS IS DA QUIETS ROOMS! buts shhhhhh! it's supposeds to be verys quiet!" Amy nodded in, almost bored, agreement. Nathan stood up angrily, " WHAT THE F(riff)ck ARE YOU DOING HERE?

YOU'RE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!" Amy was taken aback by the yelling but waited for Nathan to finish. When He was done roaring she told him simply, " Toki hired me."

"Hireds yous to does whats? Changes his baby diapers when he goes to cries likes little babies?"

"I ams not babies, Skiwsgaars! You ams little babies!"

"I was hired as a chaperone? To make sure he doesn't drink too much I suppose."

"Wait this broad was , like, REALLY hired? Dude. . ."

Nathan looked Amy up and down for a moment, then processed the information.

"!"


	3. Dethbreakdown

Nathan looked angrily at Amy and stormed off to, "Go break something" Amy felt a little dejected, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. "Hi, I'm Amy." Skwisgaar scoffed and walked out of the room mumbling something about, "Da Dutch"  
>Pickles was the only one who extended his hand, "Hello there Amy, My name is Pickles the Drummer and it's nice to have you working for us." Amy shook his hand, and turned a light shade of pink, "It's nice to work for you, if you don't mind. . . Where are you from?" Pickles dropped her hand and said, "Well, I don't wanna talk about dat right now. You should go look around so yeh don't get lost."<br>Amy stood there dumbly in the quiet room. Why did it seem like everyone hated her? She put her head down and clenched her fists. It was high school all over again. "Amys? Ams you okays?" She looked up at Toki and smiled, "Don't worry about me Toki! I'm fine I just. . . Hey look a quarter behind your ear!" She reached behind the rhythm guitarist's ear and did the ancient "magic" trick, his face lit up, "Wowee! Yous ams a magicians!" Toki picked her up into a hug and swung her around, " I gots to shows Murderface!" Toki ran off carrying the quarter, leaving Amy smiling to herself a little.  
>His naïveté made her stomach bubble up in a sort of bizarre happiness. She sat down at the table in the quiet room and put her head down, she was so ridiculously tired. Before she knew it, she was far off into her dreams and a puddle of drool was collecting around her mouth.<p>

She was back at the concert, except this time, she was chained to the ground. The man's head in her arms belonged to Scott. Amy shrieked in terror, only to find her voice lost. She tried to throw the head, but it was attached and kept falling back onto her lap. She started to hyperventilate; the stench of burning flesh was everywhere. Then HE was there, walking across the lawn, strolling towards her.  
>She woke up screaming, tears were pouring down her face and she was being held, by something. She kicked and screamed to get out of whatever was binding her. "Amy, it would, ah, be best if you calmed down a little." The voice soothed her a little with its calmness, at the same time the calmness was deeply disturbing. She stopped kicking and opened her eyes; she was hanging limply in the arms of Charles Ofdenson. She immediately became stiff "Why are you holding me?"<br>Charles took a moment to think about it, "You were, ah, having a night terror and I, ah, guess I didn't want you to, ah, hurt yourself." Amy relaxed again, "Oh." Ofdenson put her back onto her feet, "It would, ah, be a shame to lose an employee before they were, ah, officially hired. Toki would be devastated." Charles had only put Amy down a few inches from his own face, when Amy realized this; she stumbled backwards and almost fell. Reflexively, he caught her, and smiled.  
>It didn't seem like him to smile, but Amy liked it. It showed her that maybe; he wasn't as much of a robot as Toki had said. Charles waited, until she had caught her balance, then stated coldly, "I, ah, hope you're not death prone." Amy grinned, "I've only died once, no worries!" Charles stiffened.<br>"You've. . . died." He sat there in silence and Amy nodded. Sitting down on the table she put her finger to her chin and thought about it, "It was about my senior year. . ."

**12th Grade**

17 year old Amy Lillen was sitting in the girl's restroom at Highland High School with a backpack full of her favorite things and a bottle of sleeping pills. This was it, she thought coldly to herself. The past month had been total hell, and she was pregnant now to boot. She couldn't raise the kid, and a sick twisted portion of her didn't even want it to be born. She was too young to get an abortion without a signature and she had no one to tell.

"Well little one, we're going out in style." She popped the entire contents of the bottle in one fell swoop and waited for death to grab her by the shoulders.  
>Days later she awoke with a start, she was in the hospital hooked up to a heart machine. The flutter in her stomach was gone and the doctors surrounded her. She felt very cold inside when she asked, " Is this hell?" The doctors all laughed with the same façade of cheer a woman doctor stepped forward and smiled, " Amy, You're very lucky to be alive! But there are a few questions we need to ask about your baby."<p>

"Like what?" The aura in the room turned dark, a male doctor sat on the edge of her bed, "How long did you know you were pregnant?" Amy shook her head, "I don't want to-"The woman doctor snapped at her, "We asked you a question." Amy grew stiff and edged away from the doctors, "Since . . . it happened."  
>"What happened?"<p>

**Present Day**

Charles shook the dazed girl lightly, "What happened?" Amy snapped back to reality, "Oh I tried to kill myself and was legally dead for a bit." Amy looked shyly at the ground but stayed smiling. Eyebrow raised, Charles sat beside her on the table, "Oh, I, ah, understand where you're coming from." He looked sternly ahead, "I know a bit more about you now that we've run some background checks, but I would, ah, appreciate it if you would not hold back information that might be important." Amy smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Ofdenson; I wouldn't do anything to harm the boys. Besides, I got fixed." She smiled sincerely at him and he stood up, "Good I'm glad we're on the same level here, it will be a pleasure working with you I'm sure."  
>Charles opened the door to leave when Amy had a thought, "Wait, Mr. Ofdenson I have a question!" He turned his head slightly, "Yes?" Amy started to blush furiously, "I was wondering if you knew why the rest of the band doesn't seem to like me." Charles smiled, again, and said, "You're the new kid. They're not as trusting as Toki and they need a while to become sure of you." With that, he waved and closed the door behind him.<br>Amy sat there in utter confusion, what did her being the new kid have to do with anything?Nathan looked angrily at Amy and stormed off to, "Go break something" Amy felt a little dejected, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. "Hi, I'm Amy." Skwisgaar scoffed and walked out of the room mumbling something about, "Da Dutch"

Pickles was the only one who extended his hand, "Hello there Amy, My name is Pickles the Drummer and it's nice to have you working for us." Amy shook his hand, and turned a light shade of pink, "It's nice to work for you, if you don't mind. . . Where are you from?" Pickles dropped her hand and said, "Well, I don't wanna talk about dat right now. You should go look around so yeh don't get lost."

Amy stood there dumbly in the quiet room. Why did it seem like everyone hated her? She put her head down and clenched her fists. It was high school all over again. "Amys? Ams you okays?" She looked up at Toki and smiled, "Don't worry about me Toki! I'm fine I just. . . Hey look a quarter behind your ear!" She reached behind the rhythm guitarist's ear and did the ancient "magic" trick, his face lit up, "Wowee! Yous ams a magicians!" Toki picked her up into a hug and swung her around, " I gots to shows Murderface!" Toki ran off carrying the quarter, leaving Amy smiling to herself a little.

His naïveté made her stomach bubble up in a sort of bizarre happiness. She sat down at the table in the quiet room and put her head down, she was so ridiculously tired. Before she knew it, she was far off into her dreams and a puddle of drool was collecting around her mouth.

She was back at the concert, except this time, she was chained to the ground. The man's head in her arms was Scott and Julie was the burning woman. Amy shrieked in terror, only to find her voice lost. She tried to throw the head, but it was attached and kept falling back onto her lap. She started to hyperventilate; the stench of burning flesh was everywhere. Then HE was there, walking across the lawn, strolling towards her.

She woke up screaming, tears were pouring down her face and she was being held, by something. She kicked and screamed to get out of whatever was binding her. "Amy, it would, ah, be best if you calmed down a little." The voice soothed her a little with its calmness. She stopped kicking and opened her eyes; she was hanging limply in the arms of Charles Ofdenson. She immediately got stiff "Why are you holding me?"

Charles took a moment to think about it, "You were, ah, having a night terror and I, ah, guess I didn't want you to, ah, hurt yourself." Amy relaxed again, "Oh." Ofdenson put her back onto her feet, "It would, ah, be a shame to lose an employee before they were, ah, officially hired. Toki would be devastated." Charles had only put Amy down a few inches from his own face, when Amy realized this; she stumbled backwards and almost fell. Reflexively, he caught her, and smiled.

It didn't seem like him to smile, but Amy liked it. It showed her that maybe; he wasn't as much of a robot as Toki had said. Charles waited, until she had caught her balance, then stated coldly, "I, ah, hope you're not death prone." Amy grinned, "I've only died once, no worries!" Charles stiffened.

"You've. . . died." He sat there in silence and Amy nodded. Sitting down on the table she put her finger to her chin and thought about it, "It was about my senior year. . ."

**12****th**** Grade**

17 year old Amy Lillen was sitting in the girl's restroom at Highland High School with a backpack full of her favorite things and a bottle of sleeping pills. This was it, she thought coldly to herself. The past month had been total hell, and she was pregnant now to boot. She couldn't raise the kid, and a sick twisted portion of her didn't even want it to be born. She was too young to get an abortion without a signature and she had no one to tell.

"Well little one, we're going out in style." She popped the entire contents of the bottle in one fell swoop and waited for death to grab her by the shoulders.

Days later she awoke with a start, she was in the hospital hooked up to a heart machine. The flutter in her stomach was gone and the doctors surrounded her. She felt very cold inside when she asked, " Is this hell?" The doctors all laughed with the same façade of cheer a woman doctor stepped forward and smiled, " Amy, You're very lucky to be alive! But there are a few questions we need to ask about your baby."

"Like what?" The aura in the room turned dark, a male doctor sat on the edge of her bed, "How long did you know you were pregnant?" Amy shook her head, "I don't want to-"The woman doctor snapped at her, "We asked you a question." Amy grew stiff and edged away from the doctors, "Since . . . it happened."

"What happened?"

**Present Day**

Charles shook the dazed girl lightly, "What happened?" Amy snapped back to reality, "Oh I tried to kill myself and was legally dead for a bit." Eyebrow raised, Charles sat beside her on the table, "Oh, I, ah, understand where you're coming from." He looked sternly ahead, "I know a bit more about you now that we've run some background checks, but I would, ah, appreciate it if you would not hold back information that might be important." Amy smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Ofdenson; I wouldn't do anything to harm the boys. Besides, I got fixed." She smiled sincerely at him and he stood up, "Good I'm glad we're on the same level here, it will be a pleasure working with you I'm sure."

Charles opened the door to leave when Amy had a thought, "Wait, Mr. Ofdenson I have a question!" He turned his head slightly, "Yes?" Amy started to blush furiously, "I was wondering if you knew why the rest of the band doesn't seem to like me." Charles smiled, again, and said, "You're the new kid. They're not as trusting as Toki and they need a while to become sure of you." With that, he waved and closed the door behind him.

Amy sat there in utter confusion, high school was a world away, so why was it haunting her now? It was only her 7th day at Mordhaus.


	4. Dethlabyrinth

Mordhaus was an impossibly big place, almost like a small town. Amy already didn't know where she was, "Looks like I'm going to need to throw bread crumbs to find my way through here. The place was like a Labyrinth in its own way, it'd make since because Skwisgaar kind of looked like David Bowie in his own way.

Amy chuckled at that thought, and then she fell onto her knees, "OH I HOPE THE GOBLINS TAKE ME AWAY!" She was laughing hysterically to herself. The idea of the Jim Henson movie acting itself out before her was quite a thought. She wished that she had someone to share the laughter with; however, she was entirely alone. The emptiness of Mordhaus made her question how none of the band members felt alone.

Because, she sure did.

She leapt to her feet, she needed sleep. Preferably soon, seeing as she was almost dead on her feet. A shower probably wouldn't kill her either; she raised her jacket to smell it, it wasn't particularly pleasant. She started to wonder if there was even a place in this. . . Fortress . . . for her to stay. She felt like a vagrant in a castle.

She sat in the corner staring at her torn and old boots. Not knowing what else to do, she sort of zoned out.

Amy was playing guitar and singing at a nice coffee shop. It was a secret dream of hers, one that she'd never tell anyone. Unbeknownst to her, she began to sing out loud. She sang loudly and clearly, pretending that she was on stage. She was only interrupted by footsteps stopping in front of her; she immediately stopped singing and looked up. Nathan Explosion was standing there, staring at her like some sort of dumb man-child.

Her face became a deep red and she stared at his bright green eyes. They were almost supernatural. He grunted then sat cross legged in front of her, never once breaking eye contact. She almost edged away then smiled, "Are you sizing me up, big guy? I should warn you, I'm no alpha male, but I am a yellow belt in karate!" Nathan stayed staring coldly then finally growled, "I didn't know you could sing." You busted out laughing, "Everyone can sing Nathan, just some are better than others."

Nathan looked down a little, "But you sing real good. You could sing someone to sleep . . . you should sing me to sleep." Amy smiled, "Well I guess I have no where else to go. Sure." He got up and waited for her, and then he led her to his room. It was a tad awkward; Amy hadn't been in another male's room since she was dating Scott. His room was huge and his bed could easily hold twenty people. It was really . . . metal . . . too.

Nathan had changed into his pajamas and lay down in bed, he grunted to let Amy know he was ready.

"Nathan, before I sing, will you promise me something?" He grunted again. Amy gulped, "Promise me you won't tell anyone I sing?" Nathan rolled his eyes from the bed, "Fine. Whatever. Just sing already."

Amy sang, she sang her heart out. Nathan lay there, listening closely to her voice. It wasn't good in the way that most people had good singing voices. It was very motherly though and it didn't sound awful. It soothed Nathan into a nice deep sleep. Amy didn't know what to do after that so she started to look around and saw Nathan's personal bathroom. It looked so nice; she practically leapt into the shower. She'd hoped that he wouldn't mind. She had no idea how long she'd been in there and she heard a light tapping on the shower door.

She got alarmed and immediately turned the water off. She heard a grunt, "I uh, sent your clothes with the gears to be washed. You can wear my extra pajamas if you want." Amy got instantly terrified, "Thank you Nathan, I'm sorry I didn't ask." Nathan grunted, "It's . . . no problem. I'm sorry . . . we didn't have anything for you. . . . We're kind of shitty employers sometimes. I'm going to . . . . uh. . . . Leave so you can get dressed." She heard the bathroom door open and close. Amy peaked out from behind the shower door and found a pair of really big pajamas. She smiled; maybe she wasn't as hated as she thought.

She tied the draw string on the pants as tight as she could; however, they still slipped down a lot. She finally tied her hair back into pigtails and walked towards the bed, she bowed a little, "Thank you, Nathan." He grunted and mumbled, "You can sleep here until Ofdenson gets his shit together." Amy nodded and found a remote corner of the large bed to sleep in. Nathan actually smiled in his sleep, it was kind of funny.

"Nathan?" He rolled over to look at her and grunted. "Thank you again." He rolled back over and grumbled, "Just stop talking. I'm trying to sleep." Amy smiled and passed out on Nathan's bed.

**29 Hours Later**

Amy woke up at about 8:00 A.M, which was the earliest she'd woken up in 3 years. Feeling extremely proud of herself, she rolled over, only to find that she was in an infirmary bed. She was startled and sat up really quickly, only to become dizzy and fall back into her pillow. She looked around and saw no one, only Deddybear sitting in the visitor's chair. This probably meant that Toki had been there recently. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Suddenly a hooded figure came running towards her in doctor scrubs. "So you've finally woken up! How are you feeling milady?" Amy nodded, "I'm fine! What do you mean finally, what happened? How long was I out?" The Klokateer doctor shook his head, "Lord Nathan carried you here yesterday, worried because you had slept for 18 hours and was generally unresponsive. We thought you were in a coma."

"I'm pretty sure I was just sleeping. I had dreams and everything!" The doctor nodded, "Lord Toki will be very happy that you've awoken. He took sugar celibacy for the duration of your slumber. He's throwing up right now." Amy's eyes got large, " Why is he throwing up?" The Klokateer just laughed, " He's going through sugar withdrawal. It's wreaking havoc on him. Our Lord Toki is a mess."

Almost at the mention of his name, Toki came lumbering up the walk way. He did look like hell. There were dark circles under his eyes and could barely move. When he saw Amy his eyes brightened up and he practically ran to hug her, "AMY! AMS SO GLADS YOUS AMS OKAYS!" He practically squeezed her and Amy smiled and hugged him back.

"Toki don't worry, I didn't leave! And I won't!" Toki looked up at her with his giant pale blue eyes, " Promise?" Amy nodded and hugged him tightly, "Promise."


	5. Dethsick

Charles Foster Ofdenson was sitting in his office, filing papers. The heat was sort of getting to him; he could have sworn he'd filed these papers twice today. He slumped back into his chair and took a deep breath. He'd been off his game since that new employee was hospitalized; he had been desperately trying to find a way to contact her parents and loved ones to avoid a lawsuit. No one responded to any calls he'd made. He'd eventually sent some gears to the address of her parents.

They were due back later, but Charles was still uneasy. He was starting to get anxious about the identity of the new girl. What if she was really here to hurt the boys? He got up out of his chair and set his assistant to finish the paperwork. He started walking towards the infirmary, hoping that Amy would be awake. Surely she could shed some light on this situation.

He entered the infirmary and all the breath was knocked out of him. He stood there gasping for breath like a fish, clutching his chest. He was on the verge of collapse; he'd never been through anything like this before. A few nurses rushed to help him into a bed and tore off his shirts. He was hyperventilating badly. He heard someone scream his name, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He started reaching out for something then fell back into darkness.

Amy and Toki had been sitting on Amy's hospital bed playing portable video games when Amy had heard the wheezing from the door. She had almost screamed, Charles had doubled over and couldn't breathe. She leapt off the bed and tore off her I.V. to go help him. When all was done, Toki had to apply pressure on her arm just to keep her from losing more blood. Amy had sighed and told him to direct his attention on the manager who was now recovering from the panic attack.

Hours later, Toki had gone to bed and Amy was bored. She was also exasperated; her stunt with the I.V. earlier had given her two days of hospitalization. She sighed heavily and sat up, "Is anyone here?" She looked over at Charles's sleeping body and smirked. He looked exhausted; it was probably good that he was getting sleep. He was beginning to stir, which made sense because they sedated him hours ago. When he had finally come to, it was all he could do to gasp out, "W- water." Amy dragged her I.V. over to him and poured the water in her glass down his throat. He dropped back against the pillows and sighed. "How long have I been out?" Amy shrugged, "You had a panic attack and they sedated you quite a few hours ago."

A look of dread poured down his face like rain, "It's already dark out." Amy sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his leg through the blanket, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you have about 50 assistants to help you out if stuff like this happens. Just get some rest, okay?" Charles shook his head, "I hate being useless, I have to get something done." Amy glared at him, her eyes piercing holes into his soul. He almost shuddered at the look, but shook it off, "You're so stupid, that's probably the reason why you had a panic attack!" The sound of the palm of her hand making contact with CFO flesh rang through the infirmary. He grabbed her hand before it could move away from his face and he stared her down, "I've been doing this longer than you've been a teenager. I know my limits." Amy grabbed her hand away and glared, "Apparently not!" She pointed at the heart monitor. His heartbeat was a lot faster than it was supposed to be, he took a breath and lay back down.

"All right, I'll rest." Amy sat further in on the bed so that she could sit knees to chest. He observed her quietly, she was pretty odd. Though, considering her age it wasn't as abnormal. She was about 20, she'd probably just turned because she looked a bit younger than she was. She looked, for lack of a better word, sweet. He'd stayed watching her until she turned to face him, "Mr. Ofdenson, what's your greatest regret?" Charles smiled and tilted his head back, " I guess that my greatest regret would be never finding 'The One'. That, ah, affected me a little bit." Amy became flushed, "I can't ever imagine you liking anyone you're so strict and stern all of the time. You probably drove all the women away!"

"I suppose I did. When Dethklok was first signed I, ah, practically became married to the job." Amy smiled and turned her head away, "I don't believe that. I can see it in your face; you've been married to the job since way before" Charles started to close his eyes, "I know."

Amy looked at Charles, her eyes adjusting to the weary eyed look that seemed etched on his face. One eye was an odd hazel color and the other eye was a medium blue color, Charles looked at both eyes with confused wonder. He looked a lot younger than he probably was; the age was only shown in his eyes. "Do you mind if I call you Charles?" Charles looked up at her and shook his head, "It doesn't matter we're co-workers. I'd, ah, almost prefer it." Amy smiled broadly and hugged him, "Good night then, Charles!"

He smiled to himself as she wheeled her IV back to her own part of the room and got into bed. "Amy, what's your zodiac sign?" Amy was so stunned by the question that she nearly fell, "Zodiac sign? I wouldn't expect someone like you to ask that sort of question." She took a pause and tried to remember, "I'm a Leo, I think. Why?" Charles shook his head and smiled, "I was just, ah, curious. Good night." Amy shrugged and went to sleep, leaving Charles to watch her with a stern eye.

What did a killer look like? Were they all strong and imposing men? Were some sweet looking 20 year old girls with odd eyes? Did they have nightmares that caused them to cry out in their sleep? Did they sing giant imposing men more than a foot taller than them to sleep with old Gaelic lullabies?

Amy whimpered in her sleep and Charles's eyes softened a little, and when he was satisfied he finally rolled over and went to sleep. He didn't mumble, toss, or even move at all. He was incredibly business-like even in deep sleep. Amy rolled around, whimpered, and at one point Charles woke up to Amy crying out for Toki. That was odd in itself, _Amy showed no signs of interest in Toki, why would she cry out for him_? Charles's heart started to beat fast again, but he didn't understand why.

Charles woke up when the light shone in his face, his eyes fluttered open and everything was shockingly bright. He looked over to the bed where Amy had slept, only to find it empty. This disappointed him a little, but he got up and started to undress. His clothes had been laid out on the end table, and he took that as a sign he could leave. Under the clothes there was a note

Dear Charles,

The doctor said you couldn't leave yet but I know you're going to anyway so I brought you some clothes. Don't worry; I had a Gear go through your drawers. Nice boxers.

-Amy

Her perfect use of punctuation annoyed him but at the same time made him smile. Then he looked over at the boxers and saw that the gear had picked the boxers with the lip pattern all over. This was the first time in about ten years that he had blushed so deeply.


	6. Dethpaperwork

A room had been cleared out for Amy to use. It had a decent sized bed, clothes, and a nice window. It was extremely different from the rest of Mordhaus; it was even a little nice. The wallpaper had been very recently done and there were even little flowers in a vase on a bedside table. A lot of thought had been put into this room, and there was even a connecting bathroom so she wouldn't have to bum a shower off anyone. It was a little nicer than her apartment back home; at any rate there wasn't a land lady to bug her about being too loud. Most of her "Neighbors" were noisy themselves so they probably wouldn't mind a little noise every now and then.

She was a little shocked that whoever was in charge of buying clothes knew what her exact size was. She tried on a new jacket with a long hood and some pants, the fit was pretty scary. She sort of smiled to herself and looked in the mirror; she was pretty disgusted with what she saw. She did not look like a supermodel, she had never expected to, but she wasn't even attractive this way. "I need to lose some weight." The only thing that was good about her current weight was the fact that it made her boobs a little bigger. Amy sighed and put on her really big jacket to hide her body and went to go jogging.

Charles was doing paperwork in his office, thinking about the next gig. He wanted to bus the band to Canada then to New York, but he realized how expensive it would be. He started crunching numbers, his head disappearing beneath the papers on the desk. He was distracted by a light tapping sound on the door frame; he sighed and looked up. Toki was standing there, holding a box. Charles took off his glasses to rub his eyes, "What can I, ah, do for you Toki?" Toki grinned and slammed the box on Charles's desk, "I boughts a presents for yous! Because yous works so hards!" Toki was giggling, and pushed the box towards Charles, wrinkling the paperwork in the process. Charles sighed and said," Why thank you Toki, ah, I'll open it in a little while."

Toki started to pout, " But theys saids yous weres supposeds to opens it now!" A look of genuine annoyance crawled across Charles's face as he grudgingly un-wrapped the box. As he had suspected, the box had been booby trapped and he was covered in streamers and glitter. Toki giggled and fled yelling, "I dids it! I really dids it!" Charles tried to smile but the thought of all the potentially ruined papers were enough to ensure that he would not enjoy life for the next 9 hours. He felt a slight disturbance but he refused to look up from his paperwork until he heard the yelling.

"DAMNIT TOKI YEH CAN'T JUST DO DAT!" Pickles ran into the office holding his arm, "Charles! Toki just hit me in the arm with a bat and it REALLY hurts!" Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing it all away. "Did you tell him to apologize?" Pickles sighed, "Of course I didn't! He won't listen to me!" Pickles pushed the desk over and Charles just sat there, blankly looking at Pickles. He pulled out his dethfone and started calling the maintenance department, "Umm hello, I would like someone up here to bolt my desk to the floor."

While Charles was on the phone there was a scream from outside. He rolled his eyes and prayed to a merciful deity that the boys would just get extremely drunk and pass out. Then he thought about it. They were constantly drunk, all the time. Come to think of it, it was a miracle none of them had died from liver or kidney failure. A gear walked into the office and started to bolt the desk to the floor. Charles started gathering his papers together and clearing the glitter from them, "Next thing you know I'll have twelve year old girls swarming me and begging me to bite them." He mumbled while he blew glitter off of his hand. He stiffened as he heard yet another scream.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Mordhaus, Amy was screaming for dear life and falling downwards. She had closed her eyes and waited for the impact, her arms at her sides. Her eyes were tearing up and a look of honest fear glazing her face. This was it. Her body made contact first; she flopped around helplessly and bounced high up into the air. The trampoline was no match for the 140 lb. girl. "NATHAN! Stop! JUMPING! This isn't fair!" She screamed each time she bounced against the trampoline. Nathan chuckled darkly and stopped jumping, "Are you going to apologize now?" Amy grinned and aimed a cleverly disguised kick at him until he jumped on the trampoline again, sending her flying and screaming again.

Charles looked into the monitor showing all of this and smiled to himself, "Glad to see someone's getting along." His chest hurt a little bit, he just assumed it was the lack of productivity and continued on. Toki was unconscious, Murderface had hit him in the face with a bat about two hours ago, and the gears were trying to revive him in the infirmary. Charles, exasperatedly pinching the bridge of his nose turned to a different monitor; Skwisgaar was practicing guitar and shouting something in Swedish. Pickles was passed out in the hot tub, Charles called a gear to transport him to a bed and he started signing papers again.

He was almost done when Amy walked in, "Hello is it okay if I come in?" Charles sighed, "Sure. How can I help _you?_" Amy flinched as Charles's anger seeped through her, "I wanted to apologize for Toki. I was the one who supplied the glitter; I didn't think he would do _that_." He sighed and put all the papers into the "Outgoing" box, "It's not your fault. Don't apologize, how is he doing anyway?" Amy leaned against the wall and smiled, "He's awake, and Nathan kept me company so I wouldn't go crazy in the infirmary." Charles looked detachedly at her and nodded, "I know, I saw." Amy's eyes got a little wide, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I don't have one." He got up and shook his head, "If you don't mind, it's well past my lunch break and I should go." Amy let him pass, "I didn't know robots ate." She said softly as he left. Charles wheeled around, a look of annoyance on his face, "Don't call me a robot." He said coldly. Amy stared him down, becoming really angered, "Do you even have a heart, you tin man?" Charles took a step towards her, "You're being completely irrational; all I've said is that I'm going to lunch." Amy took a step back into the desk, "You said it so coldly though. Why are you being so cold? Last week you were so nice and calm and now you're so mechanical! I never even see you anymore!" She continued to go off until she had burst into tears.

Charles looked at her so worn down from the day's events, and left her there in his office. She was sobbing on the outbox pile by the time anyone entered, Pickles was about to unleash a large amount of fury on Ofdenson. He'd stormed in and noticed the crying girl and backed off. "Umm, excuse me. Why are you, uh, crying like dat?" Amy looked at him and shriveled up, "It's stupid, don't worry about it." Pickles walked over to her and they both sat on the floor, "Hey Uhh, you want some booze, that'll make ya feel better!" Pickles handed her a bottle of vodka he kept stashed away in case he was thirsty. Amy chugged about half the bottle before hiccupping and telling him the story about why she'd been crying.

Half an hour later, the very drunk girl was cursing out the CFO while he carried her to the closest bed. , "Yer such a emotionlesh bitchhhh, ya know tat Off. . . of. . . Ofdenson?"

She's almost endearing this way, Ofdenson thought to himself.

She absolutely reeked of booze and Pickles was going to get quite a lecture on letting her drink. She wasn't even 21 yet and here she was, more wasted than Charles had seen ANYONE in months. That was saying something because he was the manager of Dethklok. Finally he'd lowered her down onto the bed and sighed, "This was literally the least productive day ever." He started to walk away when he heard a thud from behind. She'd tried to get up and had, predictably, fallen. Charles walked over to help her up and she looked at him almost fondly.

Her eyes, bloodshot but still pretty, stared into his. One of them was almost a honey brown in the lighting and the other was an ocean blue. Her cheeks were flushed and her face inched closer to his. Charles heart sped up as they were less than an inch apart. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and he leaned in closer. Her eyes started to close when she whispered, "Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Amy pulled him in closer and Charles tried to keep his composure as he nodded.

"BLERRGGHHHH!" The next few seconds were some of the worst in his life. She'd taken the opportunity to throw up on him when he'd gotten closer. Charles stormed out of the room, covered in spew while Amy drunkenly laughed from the bed, "HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! TRYING TA MAKE UH MOVE ON ME! YA GOTTA BE QUICKER THAN DAT!"


End file.
